thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Tee Ramen Dog
After regrouping at the guard house, Yorick decides to take Hunter X's body to the capital in hopes someone there will be able to return him to life. Meanwhile, Wilco Garnetcask, Zook and Ramrod continue the search for Tammandraug. They follow the trail into the sewers but the trail stops dead at a small splatter of blood on the sewer wall. Unable to find any sort of entrance the party returns to the surface and interview local bakers and vagrants but don't learn anything they didn't already know. They explore a slightly suspicious looking abandoned apartment building but find nothing more than an infestation of yellow mold. In the capital, Yorick petitions the help of the local priest of heironious to revive his dead comrade. Though Alexsion is able to preform the raise dead ritual, Yorick must provide the material component: a 5000gp diamond that he extracts from a gaudy piece of jewlery he buys in the wealthy city. Alexsion starts the ritual but hits a road block. He can't explain it, but some force is preventing Heironious' power from reaching Hunter X. Alexsion is able to work through it and a strange black smoke emerges from X's mouth, solidifying into a glassy black crystal. Hunter returns to the plane of the living and they realize the black crystal is the same material Tammandraug's minions made their weapons out of, and it appears to dampen or hinder divine powers. Hunter, frustrated by these events, tosses the strange crystal into the garden of the nearby temple of Olidammara, a move which will have no negative consequences whatsoever. Hunter and Yorick also investigate the massive dwarven citadel Karak-Rhun that now hangs in space above Corelleon. According to some dwarven soldiers enjoying some shore leave in a local tavern, the citadel is here to trade and the dwarven Lord King Volkin Hamlak is currently meeting with the elven government. However, the visit is highly unusual and even the dwarven soldiers are suspicious as to the real reason they're here. Hunter and Yorick make a note that there may be an opportunity for them to travel to the citadel for trade later on and learn about the Gorog-Rorkaz: a legendary brewing contest hosted by the dwarves once a century. It's only 4 years away! Hunter and Yorick catch back up with the investigation team and after confering with the other bounty hunters return to the point in the sewer where the trail went cold. Zook confirms that there's a magical presence behind the wall and Ramrod does his thing and blasts his weay through, revealing a hidden room. Items in the room have been hastily cleared out, and the party realizes that Tammandraug must have picked up and left. They liberate the few remaining items in the room, including a number of religious idols and holy symbols, a magical mask of Olidammara, a bag of illithid coins, and a map of nearby spheres. The map appears to describe divine powers present in each sphere, and even describes their relative powers and influence. It looks that Tammandraug has also marked off his previous hits on this map. A hatch in the floor leads to a small scaffolding on the outside of the vine in space... it appears Tammandraug has evaded them. Dejected, the party returns to the ship to plan their next move. There, they learn about two opportunities on the surface of Garden. Jaggs presents them with a notice for a culling of the achaekek: deadly mantis-like creatures that are spreading out of control and damaging the local ecosystem. Wilco, looking for any edge that might take his brewing to the next level wants to follow up on a story he heard from a local barkeep about the Leanan Sidhe: powerful fey muses that can offer their blessings to inspire craftsman to new heights. Category:Session Summary Category:Spelljammer Session